


Lights

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Takeru works in a small coffee shop that Yusaku frequents.  They both have a crush on each other but neither of them know how to make a move until Ryoken steps in to help.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, several things:  
1\. I wrote this and edited it in like half an hour so it's not perfect.  
2\. This isn't really my ship but I got inspired to write it because we were talking about coffee shop aus in a discord server I'm in. If you're coming from that server, know that I'm saying "Hiiiii".  
3\. I know that there's antis that ship this ship and give me flack for shipping Yusaku with Ryoken so umm, you're not allowed to read this. It isn't for you. It's for my friends that ship this ship and act like decent people to me.

It’s a typical rainy day in Den City. The sky is gray and the streets outside are wet. Days like these are either a hit or miss for the coffee shop. It’s either the place would be full of people looking for a hot drink to perk them up or they’d all be at home or in their offices trying to stay dry.

Today is one of those slow days, which means that Takeru gets to relax during his shift. Hardly any people have come in. The place is nearly empty aside from the few patrons seated around the shop.

Of course,  _ he’s _ here. The stranger with the pink in his hair and the frown on his lips. He can’t be too much older or younger than Takeru is. He always comes in with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He usually orders a black coffee and takes a seat in the corner to work on his laptop.

On some days, he comes in with another man. Sometimes they both work on separate laptops. Takeru isn’t even sure if they speak to each other or if they sit in silence while they type violently at their keyboards. 

Takeru has had several chances to peak at their work whenever he goes to clean off one of the nearby tables. They seem to be working on some kind of programming. Takeru is hopeless at anything regarding technology or computers so he can only assume that it’s programming and not something else.

“Hey.” A voice breaks Takeru out of his daydreaming. Takeru looks up to see the stranger’s friend.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Takeru jumps to his feet. “Did you want to order something?”

The stranger smirks at him and Takeru feels like his heart wants to leap out his throat. It’s such an unnerving smile for a reason that Takeru can’t really place. It’s as if the man in front of him has some kind of horrible secret that he’s about to let slip.

“Can I get my usual?” The man asks.

“Uhh, you’re Ryoken Kogami, right?” Takeru asks. 

He checks the screen on the counter in front of him. The shop kept their regular customers’ favorite drinks on file so that their customers could order their drinks quickly and without much hassle. 

“That would be me.” Ryoken sighs. 

“Alright, one drink coming up.” Takeru gives Ryoken his best retail smile, despite how uncomfortable Ryoken is making him feel.

When Ryoken pays, he pays by cash. As Takeru is counting the money, he notices a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. He stares at it for a moment, confused.

“Uhh, you must have given this to me by mistake.” Takeru says, trying to hand Ryoken the phone number.

“That’s for you.” Ryoken smirks again.

“I’m…” Takeru flounders for what to say. Ryoken isn’t a bad looking guy but in all honesty, Takeru just isn’t interested in him.

Ryoken seems to sense Takeru’s distress. “Oh.” He mumbles.

“I’m sorry.” Takeru apologizes quickly, still frazzled. 

“No, you’ve gotten it all wrong.” Ryoken looks almost embarrassed. He points to his friend with the pink in his hair. “The phone number is his. I’m trying to set you both up.” 

“Oh…” Takeru realizes. He stares at the phone number again. Beneath the string of numbers is a name, Yusaku Fujiki.

“I think he’s interested in you but he’ll never admit it.” Ryoken explains. “I figured that I’d help him make a move. If you’re interested, just give him a call.” 

Takeru nods. He feels like he’s in a daze. Ryoken’s weird behavior makes more sense now, at least. He’s just trying to pass along a message for his friend. 

The question is, why would Yusaku even be interested in someone like Takeru? He just serves Yusaku coffee, they’ve spoken only a handful of times. Then again, Takeru feels like he’s noticed all sorts of little things about Yusaku so maybe it isn’t too far-fetched to say that Yusaku has noticed him too.

When his shift ends, he calls the number on the piece of paper. He isn’t sure where this will lead but maybe it will lead to good things. He finds himself holding his breath as he waits for an answer. 

“Hello?” A voice asks on the other side of the line. 

It’s definitely Yusaku’s voice, so Ryoken wasn’t trying to pull a prank on him. Takeru blinks as he realizes that he recognized Yusaku’s voice so easily. Maybe he really did like Yusaku more than he thought he did.

“Hi. Umm, my name is Takeru. Your friend gave me your number? I work at that coffee shop you always go to? The one on the corner?” Takeru tries to explain, feeling dumber with every sentence.

Yusaku doesn’t say much but Takeru can distinctly hear him curse Ryoken’s name. “Oh? The one with the green glasses?”

“Yeah, that’s me!”

“Listen, I know my friend gave you my number but…”

“Do you want to go out on a date or something? I can take you out to the ferris wheel. It’s really cool at night. I’ve only gone to it once but you can see the whole city from up there. It’s amazing.” Takeru blurts out. He smacks himself in the forehead, realizing too late that Yusaku doesn’t seem interested at all.

“Uhh…” Yusaku pauses, hesitating. “Sure. I’ll go with you.” 

“Really? Is tonight a good time?” Takeru asks.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Yusaku agrees.

“Then I’ll meet you there!”

Takeru smiles as he ends the phone call. He gets himself dressed and heads out into the city. Finding Yusaku isn’t too hard, despite all the people crowding the streets. 

Takeru does most of the talking during their date, he gushes about how beautiful the city is while Yusaku listens to him. Takeru can go on and on about how much he loves it here in Den City, surrounded by all the lights and the busy people. It’s so much different from his hometown, it feels like a place of magic.

When the night ends, it’s hard to say goodbye. Takeru really enjoyed their time together, even if Yusaku seemed a little hesitant here and there.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Takeru can’t help but ask before they part ways. 

“I actually did. This was fun.” Yusaku admits, his cheeks tinged pink. He turns his head away, trying to hide his blush. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“I’d really like that.” Takeru smiles. 

Yusaku returns his smile with a small one. “Me too.”


End file.
